


hajime has a dog

by ohkeiji



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dogs, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, rated mature for implied sexual content whoopS, the dog's name is lucy btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9040205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohkeiji/pseuds/ohkeiji
Summary: “Oh.” Hajime straightened up. “It’s a she--”“Oh my god.” The man’s jaw dropped and he stared at Hajime, eyes wide behind his glasses. “I just misgendered your dog.”(Hajime's night does not go as expected.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachaspie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachaspie/gifts).



> the characters are of legal age (just thought i'd clarify)
> 
> ALSO IM SO SORRY IF THEYRE OOC IVE NEVER WRITTEN THEM BEFORE

To put it shortly, Hajime was expecting something else. He and the brunette stranger from the club had hit it off at the bar, stumbled half drunk, half turned on to Hajime’s apartment, and were looking to have a good time.

 

Yet, here he was, sitting on the floor with previously stated brunette stranger, who looked to be on the brink of tears because of the puppy squirming in his lap.

 

“He’s beautiful.” The man exhaled heavily, looking at the dog like it was an angel.

 

“Oh.” Hajime straightened up. “It’s a she--”

 

“Oh my god.” The man’s jaw dropped and he stared at Hajime, eyes wide behind his glasses. “I just misgendered your dog.”

 

Taken aback, Hajime choked out a laugh and found himself smiling at the man’s antics. “No, no, it’s fine.” He shook his head. “Her name is Lucy.”

 

“An English name?” The man quirked an eyebrow.

 

“She was already named when I got her.” Hajime refused to acknowledge the slight flush of his cheeks-- it felt like the man was almost mocking him for his choice in dog names. “Speaking of which, I don’t even know your name.” He added on gruffly.

 

“Oikawa Tooru.” The man, Tooru, pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. 

 

“Iwaizumi Hajime.” He felt slightly awkward introducing himself to the man he had been planning to take to bed, but he supposed his dog had sort of killed the mood.

 

“Well, Iwa-chan--” Hajime went to protest the nickname, but Tooru spoke before he could get any words out, “how old is Lucy? What sort of dog is she?”

 

“She’s a Yorkie, and probably six months old.” Hajime reached over to pat Lucy’s heard as he spoke. “I don’t know exactly, because I got her from a shelter and they didn’t know when she was born.”

 

“She’s precious, is she a teacup? She’s so tiny…” Tooru smiled down at the pup, his fingers brushing against Hajime’s as he pet Lucy.

 

“Yeah.” Hajime nodded, pulling his hand back into his lap as the brunette in front of him fawned over his dog.

 

This was the sort of thing that would  _ only _ happen to him, Hajime thought. He had finally gone out, had a few drinks, and was going to get some action for the first time in ages-- with exams finally over, he actually had the opportunity to do something, or rather  _ someone _ .

 

Said someone looked up, brown eyes curious as he questioned, “So, why’d you get a dog in the first place? I’ve always wanted one, but my complex doesn’t allow pets.”

 

“Technically, she was a birthday present. Two of my friends brought me to a shelter to pick out a dog, ‘cause they thought I was lonely since they moved out.” Hajime rolled his eyes before adding some context. “We used to live together, but then the two of them started dating and that was not something I particularly wanted to be living with.” The man pulled a face, remembering the awful noises the two made while doing certain activities in bed with a shudder. “So I went to the shelter, I ended up picking Lucy. She was only around two months old when I got her.”

 

Lucy squirmed in Tooru’s lap restlessly, and the other man released her, allowing her to run off towards the kitchen. Tooru looked up, making eye contact with Hajime and smiling a mischievous grin.

 

“So, a big, strong guy like you, with a teacup Yorkie?” He laughed teasingly, his tongue poking out the side of his mouth. “Who would’ve thought”

 

Hajime crossed his arms over his chest with a frown. “I don’t think it really matters. Lucy is a cute dog who keeps my company and eats my food. No matter what breed I got, they would have done the same.”

 

Tooru seemed to have sobered up. “Sorry, sorry, I didn’t mean to imply there was anything wrong with that! It’s just sort of unexpected, I suppose.” At least he had the decency to look mildly sheepish. “So you’ve had Lucy for…?” He trailed off.

 

“Four months, at this point.” Hajime nodded. It was quiet between the pair for a moment, before paws padded against the floor and a loud clanging noise came from the kitchen. Hajime swore and rose to his feet, rushing to the kitchen without checking if Tooru was following or not.

 

He arrived in the kitchen as Lucy settled into her bed in the corner, her head on her paws. Hajime glanced around for the source of the noise and groaned when he saw she had managed to knock over her water bowl and spill the contents of it everywhere.

 

“Is she not trained yet?” Hajime could practically  _ hear _ the cocky smile on Tooru’s face, and rolled his eyes as he grabbed a cloth to clean up the mess.

 

“Ha ha, really funny.” Hajime kneeled, dropping the fabric onto the water to absorb most of the water.

 

“I’m a comedian, what can I say?” Tooru chirped, standing beside Hajime before crouching. “Can I help at all?”

 

Hajime gave him a grateful glance, gesturing to Lucy’s water bowl. “Can you just refill that? I’m nearly done cleaning this up.” Tooru nodded and stood back up, grabbing the metal bowl and turning on the tap. As the bowl filled up, Hajime threw the now soaked through cloth onto the counter to his left and grabbed a second one the wipe away the dampness left. By the time he finished, the water bowl (now full) had been placed back in his normal spot.

 

Hajime nodded in thanks at Tooru before moving to squat by his dog. Lucy lifted her head, ears perking up as Hajime gently poked her nose.

 

“Bad dog.” He scolded. “Don’t spill your water again, okay?” Obviously, he didn’t get a verbal response, but Lucy’s tongue stuck out of her mouth and she set her head back on her paws. Hajime scratched behind her ears before standing again, turning to face Tooru. The brunette had a hand to his mouth, stifling laughter.

 

Hajime flushed. “I need to discipline my dog when she does something bad, dumbass.” He stepped towards Tooru, eyes narrowed as he tried to ignore his embarrassment.

 

Tooru’s eyes flashed, and he smiled coyly as he also took a step forward, so he was chest to chest with Hajime. He batted his eyelashes. “I think there’s someone else you need to discipline, Hajime…” He winked with the use of the man’s given name.

 

Hajime was thankful he was already flushed as he looped his hands around Tooru’s waist, pulling him closer. “Oh really?” He raised an eyebrow, staring into Tooru’s eyes. “And who is this person, exactly?”

 

Tooru let out a petulant whine, sagging against Hajime’s grip. “C’mon, you aren’t that dumb, are you?” He raised a hand to gently knock against the other’s head. 

 

Hajime caught Tooru’s wrist is his hand firmly, tugging it away from his head. “Stop messing around, dumbass.” 

 

“Hey, words hurt Iwa-chan!” Tooru continued to complain childishly until Hajime grabbed his jaw, pulling him into a kiss to make this man  _ shut the hell up so they could get on with it _ .

 

Tooru let out a startled noise, fingers curling into the fabric of Hajime’s shirt as he kissed back quickly, trying to keep up with the other man. 

 

A loud bark make Tooru jump, nearly smacking his forehead against Hajime’s from the shock. Hajime groaned as Lucy let out another bark, and Tooru let out a breathless laugh.

 

“You should really train her better.” He teased. Hajime huffed in exasperation, grabbed Tooru, led him to the bedroom, and ignored his barking dog as the two  _ finally _ got down to business. 

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY GIFT FOR THE LOML ELI IM HOPING THEY LIKE IT <33
> 
> but unsurprisingly this spiraled out of control i'd say sorry but i'm not :P
> 
> feedback is appreciated!!


End file.
